


Cinnamon Boy

by mutedalterego



Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Just another first-time-saying-I-love-you fic with a cinnamon twist in the end
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Cinnamon Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone!! Life's been busy but I am writing on my downtime. Will always update as long as you guys are still reading. Have a great day and stay safe with double masking! 💕

“Kurt?”

“What up?”

“I’ll honestly snack on you if we don’t eat in the next five minutes.” Sebastian said, nosing at the back of his boyfriend’s neck.

“But you promised me we’ll go shopping today!” Kurt said annoyingly, rummaging aggressively through a rack of shirts.

“You promised me lunch. It’s an hour after lunch time and I have been waiting for food for the past ―” Sebastian glanced at his watch. “Three hours, Jesus, Kurt. Feed me! I’m pretty sure the dragon inside my stomach just ate my appendix!”

“Good thing you don’t need your appendix then huh?” Kurt chuckled, taking pity on his boyfriend who volunteered himself into holding more than a majority of the shopping bags. “Come on. I’ll come back for this later. Thank god you’re really handsome.”

Sebastian positively beamed at the compliment, grabbing every bag he haphazardly left on the ‘men’s waiting lounge’― as he calls it, earning him a glare from Kurt ― in favor of annoying and following his boyfriend around every store. He likes shopping as much as the next guy but at the rate they’re going jumping from one store to another ― all the energy from the morning breakfast in bed Kurt bribed him with it is all but gone.

“Give me some of the bags.”

“I can handle them.”

“I know that, Mr. Macho man.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “I just want to hold your hand.” Kurt said off handedly, looking up at Sebastian with a quirked eyebrow.

Moments like these are when Sebastian just wants to sweep every plan of grand gestures and hesitations under the rug that he have and just blurt out those three words to Kurt; three words he knows he only ever uttered to members of his family.

Sebastian realized that he was falling for Kurt that one rare time where he slept at Kurt’s side of the bed ― by the window wall. It was early morning when the sun hasn’t risen yet, rare mornings where Kurt woke up before he did. He blinked his eyes open to find Kurt staring at him with his hands and chin resting on Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian had awful eyesight but he could see from the soft dim of a corner light the tenderness and smile on Kurt’s eyes that are directed at _him_. They stared quietly at each other for what seem like an hour or the whole day even until Kurt trailed a finger from the middle of his forehead, down to his nose before catching on his lower lip, down to his chin as Kurt whispered a soft ‘you’re beautiful’.

And Sebastian knew that swooping rollercoaster in his stomach he’s on whenever he is with Kurt is the feeling of falling ― he’s falling.

The whole sky opened up and poured ice cold rain water over him, soaking him down to his core with the realization.

The fact that Sebastian was searching ‘how do you know when you’re in love’ on Google lunchtime that day is the second indication.

He gave some of the bags with an eye roll as Kurt smiled at him offering his hand.

“Don’t act like your heart isn’t hammering in your ribcage right now.” Kurt teased, pulling on Sebastian’s hands. “Is there an In ‘n Out or a Shake Shack here in Paris?”

“I think there’s a Five Guys around here. Now I’m craving greasy American fast-food.” Sebastian groaned. “I don’t they’ll be welcomed by French people. We love our café society too much.”

“Now I’m craving a Belleville’s Croque Monsieur.”

“I hate to break it to you, sweetheart. As much as I adore your loyalty to Belleville we’re in freaking Champs Elysees. I will not drive all the way there and back here before I eat a full buffet of food.”

“Wow. Aren’t you cranky today?”

“Just pick a damn restaurant.” Sebastian frowned, watching as Kurt smirk at him.

“I don’t know where to eat.”

Sebastian groaned, wanting both to push Kurt to the nearest restaurant and engulf him in a bone crushing hug out of frustration. He looked around until he spotted a Japanese restaurant he remembered he and his mum tried out some time ago. He pulled Kurt towards the door, ignoring his boyfriend’s protest.

“You know I don’t eat raw seafood.”

“Then eat beef, honey.” Sebastian said in a faux sweet voice dripping with venom that Kurt had to snort and give in. “You should stop eating beef to lessen your carbon footprint you know ―”

“I will gradually.”

“― to make up for all the leather and sneakers you keep on wearing.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Kurt glared. “And stop attacking my shoes.”

“I get hangry, you know that.”

“Uh-huh. Well you better drink liters of pineapple juice for the next three days if you expect me to swallow anytime soon.” Kurt winked as he moved ahead of Sebastian in the restaurant choosing a seat at the far end near the comfort rooms out of the busy front giggling when he heard Sebastian trip on his own feet.

“Kurt!”

“Come on, boyfriend.” Kurt smiled his thanks as a blushing waitress in a kimono gave him a menu. “ _Merci.”_

“ _The full sushi course. The normal ones_.” Sebastian smirked as he heard the waitress giggle. “ _And a vegetarian one_.” he added as an afterthought at Kurt’s glare.

“Very mature.” Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “ _Thank you very much._ ” Sebastian watched as Kurt winked absently at the waitress who turned red with a smile.

“Do you want sake?” Sebastian asked, perusing the drink menu. Kurt shook his head mouthing ‘more shopping’. “ _And just a small bottle of warm sake and a can of diet coke please, thanks_.” both men smiled as the waitress left them. “Only you will order a can of soda and vegetarian sushi at a five star Japanese restaurant and I’m at fault for allowing you to do it.”

Kurt rolled his eyes as he pats the pillow beside him.

Sebastian smiled moving to sit on Kurt’s left side ― mood seeming to have been lifted by the promise of food any minute now, resting an elbow on the table and leaning his head to Kurt’s side just simply staring at him.

“Don’t look at me like that, Sebastian.” Kurt whispered, cheeks flushing.

“Like what? Like you’re the sexiest man I have ever seen? Because I think you are. And the lady seemed to think so, too.”

“Then you are wrong ― both of you are wrong.” Kurt flushes redder.

“How about we come to an agreement that we make the best looking couple and it’s a travesty and a crime if we ever break up. So what do you say? Don’t ever break up with me?”

“Is that a proposal, _un copain_?”

“It’s a plea.” Sebastian said, pulling Kurt’s palm from his face and peppering it with kisses. “ _Tu me rends heureuse_.”

“Even if I shop excessively and ask for your opinion but I never follow it?”

Sebastian chuckled. “Even more so.” he promised. “Your stubbornness is a huge turn on. I swore I wanted to bend you and take you then and there in Balenciaga when you modeled those damn pants.”

“You make me happy too, Sebastian Smythe.” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. “Even if you’re a huge pervert.” Kurt leaned in kissing Sebastian sweetly. “You’re my huge pervert.”

“I’m your _huge_ pervert alright.”

“Dirty meerkat.” Kurt muttered, pulling his hand away to push Sebastian a little and making the man laugh.

* * *

After the third trip to dump the shopping bags on the backseat of the Tesla, Kurt called it a day much to Sebastian’s relief. It’s before sunset, when the sky is painted with orange and pink and golden hues and both men decided to walk for a little bit, stopping at a little patisserie to pick up some pastries to eat while walking around hand in hand aimlessly.

“Wear that Balenciaga pants on our date on Friday okay?”

“Are you sure you want me to wear _leather pants_ to whatever secret destination you’re bringing me?” Kurt chuckled, looking up at Sebastian with an eye roll.

“I’m pretty fucking sure.”

“I’m on to you, Sebastian Smythe. Your definition of a date is dinner at Michelin starred restaurants or ballet at the Palais Garnier and I will kill you if I’m underdressed.”

“Why? What’s wrong with it? Are you saying I’m predictable?” Sebastian glared at Kurt.

“What?” Kurt chuckled in surprise at the sudden outburst etched on Sebastian’s tone, stopping on their track and tugging on Sebastian’s hand to make the taller man look down at him, pulling him away from the sidewalk. “You are not predictable. What are you talking about?”

“You’re the one calling me predictable.” Sebastian glared, as Kurt smiles up softly at him.

“Did not.”

“Did too.” Sebastian stared at the top of Kurt’s head, fighting a smile.

“You are such a kid.” Kurt rolled his eyes and Sebastian sighed as the shorter man wrapped his arms around him. “Your mood swings are making me dizzy. What’s the matter with you?”

Sebastian shook his head, hugging the shorter man tighter with a sigh.

This whole time Kurt's mantra had been you cannot fall in love with Sebastian Smythe and it had not really worked, if he was being honest. Kurt usually falls too hard, too fast and Sebastian is just so easy to love. Kurt look up and Sebastian was looking at him like he wanted him quite possibly more than he ever had in the whole time they’d been together ― it really had not been that long, but did it matter? Sebastian was like wine; he is addictive and wonderful and makes Kurt’s inside feel all warm.

“Sebastian Smythe.” Kurt interrupted with a firm finger on Sebastian’s lips. “I have something to tell you―” Sebastian watched the determined look on Kurt’s features with furrowed eyebrows, the look Kurt wears when he wants to get a job done and is determined to sway the tide his way or the look he wears when Kurt plays chess against him; and for some reason Sebastian knew. Kurt is going to steal his thunder for the second time albeit now not unintentionally.

“I’m in love with you too.” he blurted out suddenly watching Kurt’s determined expression turn into one of surprised and knowing amusement. “I do since that morning you woke up before me and I was planning to tell you next weekend. On that date I wanted you to wear those damn tight pants ―”

Sebastian stopped as Kurt was suddenly on his tiptoes kissing him soundly.

“You’re-ego-just-can’t-take-it-if-I- manage-to-say-it-first-can-it?” Kurt muttered, emphasizing each word with a kiss all over Sebastian’s face. “I-love-you-you-narcissistic-piece-of-work.”

“You stole the ‘be my boyfriend’ part already can’t have you making me a supporting actor all the fucking time.” Sebastian laughed, hugging Kurt to his chest tighter, rubbing his face on a grumbling Kurt’s hair.

* * *

They stood on that lane on the sidewalk where it is appropriate to stop without interrupting the people walking by with their public display of affection. Kurt was on cloud nine, smiling as Sebastian continued whispering sweet nothings in French on his ear ― ‘ _tu es l’amour de ma vie’_ , ‘ _je suis fou de toi’_ , ‘ _je pense toujours á toi’_ ― between kisses both chaste and passionate.

They were on their own couple bubble, soaking up the enormity and endless possibilities this _une declaration_ _d’amour_ of theirs entails.

“We really don’t just do things halfway.” Kurt said breathlessly, tasting cinnamon on his lips frm the astry Sebastian was eating.

“Well,” Sebastian chuckled between kisses. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“I think ―” Kurt whispered. “We need to move this little party of ours somewhere more appropriate before we get arrested for acting like high school kids unable to keep their ―”

“My apartment? Yours is too far and I don’t think I can drive through traffic without my license being revoked.” Sebastian whispered hotly on Kurt’s ears. “I have to have you at least three times tonight.”

Kurt whimpered quietly, pulling a smirking Sebastian to the opposite direction where they parked ― the quiet walk and sunset chasing both equally forgotten as both men rushed to the direction of the car.

“Kurt Hummel?!” a high pitched female voice behind them called out making the two men stop on their jog to turn to her. “Oh my god! It’s you!” she shrieked excitedly.

Kurt stared at the girl ― woman standing ten meters away from them― a tan woman with long light brown hair wearing a simple well fitted little black dress, pearls on her neck, Dior kitten heels and an honest to god Hermes Himalaya Birkin. Sugar Motta ― who was now running towards him excitedly, throwing her arms, Birkin ― that almost smacked Sebastian on the face ― and all around Kurt’s neck.

“Sugar! Oh wow. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Kurt chuckled, returning her hug and looking at Sebastian’s way with wide eyes mouthing a silent ‘I’m sorry’. He watched Sebastian look at him questioningly about to reply when Sugar seem to have recovered from her excitement.

“I could say the same to you.” she chastised, pointing a finger at Kurt’s face. “Seeing as you dumped my best gay, run off with Santana to London, and was never heard from again.”

“Oh. Uhm. Yeah.” Kurt blushed, dumfounded and feeling sheepish. Kurt was actually close friends with her. “You look so good.”

“Thank you.” Sugar smiled hugely, turning her huge brown eyes Sebastian’s way. “Who’s your friend?” she asked, looking at Sebastian with slightly narrowed eyes as if trying to remember him from somewhere.

“Oh uhm. This is my boyfriend ―”

“Sebastian Smythe.” Sebastian said, smirking and extending a hand Sugar’s way. “And you are?” he said, taking a hold of Kurt’s hand on the other.

“I’m Sugar Motta.” she smiled as she shook Sebastian’s hand. “Blaine’s best friend. Sebastian Smythe ― do I know you from somewhere?”

“Blaine?” Sebastian was surprised. “As in Blaine Anderson?”

As Sugar nodded excitedly, Kurt was sure the perfect day which morphed in some kind of a weird dream just turned into a full pledged nightmare. The doors to Ladurée opened and Blaine Anderson came out looking for Sugar ― or Kurt assumed. He could see the smile of relief as Blaine spotted his best friend but the expression of relief was immediately turned into one of incredulous disbelief as soon as he met Kurt’s equally mortified gaze.

They continued to stare for some moments before Kurt looked up at Sebastian whispering in French frantically as soon as Sugar was distracted on waving for Blaine to join them. “ _This is going to be so weird any second now_.”

“ _I know that. Are we dreaming_?” Sebastian chuckled in disbelief. “ _This is a joke right_?”

Kurt laughed dryly ― relief washing over him at Sebastian finding the situation amusing. This is one of the times when Kurt needed Sebastian the most; the talent to turn serious situations and shrug it off like it’s nothing when Kurt was doing his best not to overthinking every minute detail of it all.

“One half of the sexy couple I was watching making out on the sidewalk was Kurt!” Sugar muttered, loud enough for Kurt to turn scarlet and for Sebastian to break the terse look he was aiming Blaine’s way to smirk down at Kurt.

“ _She doesn’t have any filter does she_?” Sebastian whispered close to his ear, wrapping a possessive arm around Kurt’s waist that made Kurt shiver. “ _I cannot believe we’re in this situation right now. We could’ve been getting started on round one instead we’re here meeting your ex._ ”

“ _It’s your fault for being all romantic and cute. We could’ve ducked this situation if we left five minutes earlier but you kept on kissing and whispering stuffs. It’s not exactly a walk in the park for me either_. ” Kurt whispered through tight lips, turning to smile as soon as Blaine and Sugar were within earshot. “ _Let’s just get this over with. Be polite.”_

Kurt watched Blaine watching him, a slight look of apprehension on his face but smiling genuinely enough when he met Kurt’s eyes. Kurt thought of the last time he saw Blaine ― Christmas day lunchtime, three years ago, four years since Kurt ended their engagement, on Lima Bean on a desperate coffee run with a very pregnant Marley who was craving for a Vanilla Frappuccino. Marley, blaming her clouded pregnant with twins brain and Finn for impregnating her ― had been excited to see Blaine, striking up a conversation absolutely oblivious to the tension and uncomfortable looks the two men are giving each other. As soon as Marley got her Frappuccino realizing the ordeal she had put her brother-in-law and her friend into ― she was apologizing profusely to both men in near hysterics to Kurt and Blaine’s utter disbelief and amusement, the situation slightly breaking the ice. A flustered and gentlemanly Blaine just shrugged it off, patting Marley consolably on the back as he walks her to Kurt’s parked SUV. Kurt and Blaine parted with a brief one arm hug and promises of catching up in the future. They never really got to doing that until now.

“Hi.” Blaine said simply, smiling a little and Kurt noticed that Sugar looped their fingers together in a show of silent solidarity. Kurt smiled at that. Sugar had been the first person to read him the riot act after the break up that made him feel so guilty he almost begged for Blaine to take him back but of course Santana slapped some sense into him and took on some intense verbal sparring with Sugar. Kurt was always glad Blaine had her.

“Hey, Blaine.” Kurt smiled at him hesitantly, wondering if he needed to introduce Sebastian since _they_ did know each other but by some unknown force Sebastian is Kurt’s boyfriend now. “Uhm.” he looks up pleadingly at Sebastian.

Sebastian rolled his eyes at him before looking at Blaine and giving him a terse nod. “Anderson.”

“Smythe.” Blaine nodded back in greeting, sounding surprised as if he’s just seeing Sebastian right this moment.

“Wait you know each other?” Sugar asked. Kurt was almost thankful for Sugar’s obliviousness and lack of filter at this moment.

Blaine just turned to her with wide eyes. “We know him, Sugar. He was a Warbler.”

“Oh.”

“Lead singer remember?”

“Oh!”

“Yeah.” Blaine said turning to Kurt again with a smile. “So ―”

“What are ―”

“You first.” Blaine chuckled and gesturing for Kurt to continue.

“What are you guys up to?” Kurt asked conversationally, feeling Sebastian’s arm snake around his waist tighter.

“Shopping.” Blaine rolled his eyes fondly Sugar’s way. “She forced me to take vacation time.”

“Well you’d been holed up at California for some time now and ―” Sugar turned to Kurt. “He just got engage and we’re celebrating!”

Kurt turned to Blaine with wide excited eyes. “Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Congratulations, Blaine!” Kurt would later then explain the relief and genuine happiness he felt for Blaine at that moment to Sebastian after the third round between quite whispers and afterglow cuddles on warm water. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thanks, Kurt.” Blaine smiled hugely. “I think I’m happy for me too.”

“Congratulations, Anderson.” Sebastian said, with a smirk that is almost genuine, uncurling his arms to grab on Kurt’s hand tightly instead.

“Thank you, Sebastian.” Blaine gestured to both of them. “So, you guys?” he smiled, curiosity evident on his tone.

“Yes.” Kurt smiled, looking up at Sebastian. “Sebastian and I ran into each other the moment I moved here and we’ve been together ever since.”

“ _You totally omitted the part that we’re in love and little Miss Birkin right here just ruined a defining moment_.” Sebastian leaned down to whisper close to Kurt’s ears making the latter blush.

“You live here? That’s wow, Kurt. Last I heard from the grapevine that you’re in London with Santana.” Blaine grinned.

Kurt smiled at him. “Yes. I work here now for Jacquemus.” Kurt didn’t miss Sugar’s wide eyes and the way she was shaking the arms still intertwined with Blaine’s hand.

Blaine chuckled. “She just spent thousands on Jacquemus this lunch.”

“What are you guys up to for tomorrow? Maybe we could go for brunch?” Sugar piped up with an exited grin and Kurt didn’t miss the way Blaine turned to her with huge eyes.

To Kurt’s surprise it was Sebastian who spoke up. “We’re actually not going to be available like at all tomorrow.” he said, squeezing Kurt’s hand once. “But we could reschedule? When are you guys’ flight back?”

“Wednesday night.” Blaine said with a smile. “Could be really fun to catch up.”

“Tuesday night? How about that? I could make reservations? Let’s call Quinn, too?”

“Quinn!” Sugar nodded excitedly.

“It’s up to you. Since we’ll be so _busy_ we can’t make it tomorrow.” Kurt looked up at Sebastian with a tight close lipped smile and huge eyes.

Sebastian cleared his throat before glaring at Blaine who was chuckling at Kurt’s expression. Blaine cowered under Sebastian’s glare, opening and closing his mouth ― Sugar giggled, clearly enjoying her best friend’s discomfort ― before chuckling sheepishly. “It’s just funny he still does that.”

Kurt, taking a pity on Blaine, chuckled lightly tugging on Sebastian’s hand to make him look at Kurt. “We could do Tuesday.”

“Tuesday then.” Sebastian rolled his eyes before turning to Blaine. “Where are you guys staying?”

“The Ritz.” Blaine said, pointedly looking at Sugar and Kurt nodded on the inside expecting nothing less for Sugar Motta.

“Well my dad is molding me to be the next him it’s only appropriate that I have the finest things.” Sugar almost sang. “I really do miss you, Kurt.” she said as she reached for Kurt’s free hand. “I expect a Wednesday morning kiki with you, too.” she said as he pulled Kurt on her chest, hugging Kurt in a way that made Blaine’s arms that was still twined with one of Sugar’s hand hang limply on Kurt’s shoulder while Sebastian stare at it pointedly ― and the Birkin almost smacking Kurt on the side of his head this time.

“We’ll have lunch on the office.” Kurt promised her meeting Blaine’s stare and smiling at his ex before Sugar pulled back. “So — we’ll call your room at the Ritz for the details then.”

“Yes, please.” Blaine said eagerly before clearing his throat with a smile. “Well ― we’ll leave you two to your day then. I left my card and our desserts on the counter to look for Sugar and my French is still rusty after all these years I don’t think I could panic appropriately if I’m fumbling with my words.”

Kurt laughed as he nodded. “Yes leave the panicking to Sugar.”

“I will.” Blaine chuckled before shaking his head a little. “This has been a surprise. It’s so nice to see you again, Kurt. And Sebastian, of course.” Blaine added bashfully after a beat making Sugar giggle.

“Right.” Sebastian nodded. “So we really have to…” one foot stepping backward

Kurt almost snorted at his boyfriend’s failed attempt at subtlety, not even resisting as he planted a kiss on the back of Sebastian’s hand he was holding. Sebastian in turn grinned down at Kurt, running a thumb on Kurt’s cheek before flicking his lower lip and chuckling when Kurt made a move to bite it.

“Uh, you guys. I think we’ll go ahead.”

Kurt felt his cheeks heating as he shifted his eyes from Sebastian’s heated smiley gaze to Blaine’s amused ones.

“I’m sorry. Sebastian is horrible at goodbyes.” Kurt smiled at Blaine, ignoring Sebastian’s snort. “We’ll see you on Tuesday night and you should tell me all about your engagement.”

“I’d love that.” Blaine grinned, moving forward as if to hug Kurt before looking at Sebastian and chuckling to himself as he pulled a smiling Sugar back to the store.

“So that just happened.”

“Yes. We just met your ex and now they’re gone so come on.” Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt jogging towards his car.

“You’re insatiable.”

“And we’re wasting precious time that could be used for more fucking.”

“Sebastian!” Kurt chastised red in the face as a group of teenage girls passing giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Love notes? Prompts? Hope it made you smile even a tiny tiny bit of your lips twitching up!


End file.
